


Незваная

by ka_mai



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Romance, post!Avengers - The Children's Crusade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Дум сказал много плохого и оставил меня на поле боя среди друзей и врагов. Но почему солгал Виктор?





	

Когда он молчит и не двигается, можно подумать, что неживой. Статуя Дума в коридоре замка Дума – никто и не удивится. Но замирает он только на секунду – а потом сразу атакует, воздух вокруг вспыхивает ядовитым, зелёным, и разделяется на пустоту и верёвки. Мощь, с которой они врезаются в защитную сферу, сдвигает Ванду на шаг назад. Мысль о том, что не прикройся она заклинанием, они бы оплели её тело, заставляет поджиматься пальцы ног (хорошо, что в сапожках не видно). Зелёные жгуты опадают и дёргаются, будто щупальца, сгорая от чужой магии, но Виктор уже заносит руку для нового удара.  
Его отношение несколько расстраивает.  
Ванда «прыгает» вперёд и перехватывает его ладонь. Стальная зачарованная перчатка расцветает алой ржавчиной и оплывает, как воск. Так близко в прорезях маски видны глаза – будто два угля. «Настоящий», – думает Ванда. Ни один робот не подделает этот бешеный взгляд. Уж она-то знает.  
Мир вокруг искрит малиновым и трещит по швам; дух захватывает, как когда падаешь вниз на американских горках или когда Пьетро бежит не очень быстро.  
– Я просто хочу поговорить, – говорит она посреди сияния, и грохота, и давления их перехлестнувшейся магии. И сплетает свои пальцы с его, освобождёнными от перчатки.  
Становится тихо. В глазах Виктора фон Дума – ничего, кроме подозрения. Маска под маской, вот что это такое.  
– Почему ты солгал, Виктор?  
– Думу нет нужды лгать. – Его взгляд темнеет, тяжелеет; он вырывает руку, но не отступает. – Ложь – оружие слабых и недостойных.  
И даже не поинтересовался, в каком именно обмане она смеет его обвинять. Удивительно наивен в некоторых вещах.  
– Но я и не спрашиваю Дума, – спокойно отвечает Ванда, – Дум сказал много плохого и оставил меня на поле боя среди друзей и врагов. Но почему солгал Виктор?  
Она делает полшага вперёд, теперь – совсем близко, и даже привстаёт на цыпочки, и кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, туда, где должно быть сердце, – как делала это раньше.  
Виктор в ответ никогда не обнимал Ванду за плечи или за талию, он тянулся закованными в броню руками к её бёдрам – или только обозначал прикосновение, или гладил – чтоб прошибало сначала холодом, потом горячей дрожью. Ни один её мужчина так не делал (теперь она точно помнила).  
Когда Виктор впервые положил на тонкую ткань юбки металлические ледяные пальцы, Ванда подумала, что сейчас он подхватит её, усадит на лабораторный стол, сбивая колбы и книги на пол, закинет её ноги вверх и возьмёт прямо на этом столе. Ванде потом хватило одной этой картинки и нескольких неловких, резких движений между сжатыми почти до судороги бёдрами, чтобы кончить. Она даже до своих покоев не дошла, так в коридоре и сползла, прижимаясь спиной к колонне и слушая отдалённый лязг вышагивающей где-то стражи и ритмичный шум в ушах.  
А Виктор, кажется, ничего вообще не понял – ни тогда, ни позже. Латверия всё-таки консервативная страна.  
– Я не заинтересован ни в чём, что ты можешь предложить, ведьма, – цедит Виктор, проигнорировав вопрос. Он ещё не понял, что это – не просто предложение; это тихое, медленное колдовство – расползается от нагрудника в стороны, уже не ржавчина, а плесень. Энтропия может быть очень незаметной (Ванда знает об этом всё).  
– А в том, что я могу отнять? – спрашивает она. Иллюзию контроля разрушить не сложнее, чем любую иную, – главное, найти её основу (а это всегда – «я не хочу, чтобы видели настоящее»). И вскрыть.  
– Приходить с подобными угрозами в твердыню Дума – небезопасно для жизни, – говорит он. Голос низкий и густой, как селевой поток. От тёмного гнева тяжело дышать, и это не фантомное ощущение, это магия выжигает кислород.  
– Насколько я помню, в твердыню Дума меня пригласили.  
Ванду отбрасывает назад, будто ударом ростового щита.  
– Тебе здесь больше не рады! – грохочет селевой поток.  
Она сжимает кулак, собирая невидимую паутину, и дёргает на себя (жест, который Ванда часто видела у отца). Доспехи Виктора рассыпаются трухой – наполовину, неровно, больше спереди. Но не маска, маска – нетронута. Слишком прочная.  
Говорят, Доктор Дум принёс в жертву возлюбленную, чтобы укрепить свою защиту. Не сильно воодушевляет.  
– Почему Виктор солгал? – кричит Ванда, даже не пытаясь скрыть злость.  
Ей нужен ответ. Ей всё равно, поверил ли кто-то, что Дум замешан в смерти Мстителей и в децимации мутантов. Ванда не поверила. Она знает, что это её ответственность и её вина. В чём был смысл его обмана? Всё ещё в иллюзии контроля?  
Чужая сила давит так, что подкашиваются колени. Если бы Ванда хотела, она бы, конечно, устояла, но сейчас сгодится любая манипуляция.  
Виктор может её убить – раньше, чем она получит ответ. От осознания этого покалывает кожу и сводит низ живота. Что ж, Виктор может попробовать.  
Ещё Виктор может ответить не словами.  
Он приближается, на ходу отбрасывая бесполезные куски панциря, они гремят, падая на каменный пол. Он хватает Ванду за плечи, пальцы впиваются больно, до синяков. Пахнет железом, озоном, костром.  
– Я тебя предупреждал, – глухо говорит Виктор из-под маски. Видно, как он поджимает губы. Ванде ужасно давно интересно, можно ли нормально целоваться, если просунуть язык в большую прорезь напротив его рта.  
– И что, я хоть раз послушалась? – улыбается она.  
Хватка ослабевает.  
– Упрямство не делает тебе чести, женщина, – как-то задумчиво, даже оценивающе говорит Виктор. Очень консервативная страна.  
– Оно под стать твоему.  
Ванде хочется прикоснуться к его щеке, но не маску же трогать – тем более это может выглядеть продолжением атаки. Вместо этого она медленно, будто рядом с диким животным, поднимает руки и кладёт ему на запястья, на голую кожу, ведёт вниз, трёт костяшки.  
Впервые она увидела Виктора без перчаток, когда он привёл её в зал искусств – просторную галерею, даже больше и роскошнее городского музея Думштадта, полную красивых и удивительных вещей. Мечи, посохи, и алебарды, и шкатулки – пустые или со свитками, кольцами и талисманами, маленькие светящиеся камни и камни огромные, похожие на обычный булыжник, короны на подушках и книги в резных ящиках, старинные картины и мраморные статуи, астролябии и чучела химер, доспехи, кубки и запертые за стеклом цветные вихри песка. Тогда всё это казалось Ванде странными диковинками, сейчас она могла бы назвать половину артефактов и угадать предназначение второй половины. Например, не все статуи всегда были статуями, песок, конечно же, не был песком, а некоторые картины служили порталами.  
А вот рояль в зале стоял совершенно обычный, и Виктор снял перчатки, чтобы сыграть для Ванды.  
Она не разбирается в музыке даже теперь, без волшебной амнезии, и помнит только: это было что-то быстрое, волнующее, нервное. Как открытый огонь на ветру. Ванда смотрела на широкую полированную крышку и на то, как ловко мелькают пальцы Виктора, то касаясь легко, то с силой впечатываясь в клавиши, и думала о несколько другом искусстве.  
Она спросила потом:  
– Это Шопен?  
– Это Дум, – ответил Виктор, но не обиделся – может, потому, что у Ванды наверняка блестели глаза и выглядела она очарованной. Чувствовала она себя точно так. И было очень жаль, что Виктор редко ходит без перчаток.  
Он играл ей каждый вечер с тех пор, если не был слишком занят. Ванде интересно: сочинил ли он что-то новое для неё?  
Ещё ей интересно, значат ли молчание и бездействие Виктора то, что она думает. Они так и застыли нелепой скульптурной композицией, и уже целую минуту никто не пытается никого убить. И ни одного думбота вокруг.  
Ванда не знает, что сказать, чтобы разрушить этот хрупкий момент правильно. Она смутно чувствует тонкие нити вероятностей, пронизывающие их двоих насквозь. Дальше может случиться что угодно.  
«Ты скучал по мне?»  
«Ты причинил мне боль».  
«Хочу вырвать тебе за это сердце».  
«Хочу тебя».  
Вместо этого она подаётся вперёд, всё так же медленно и осторожно, и говорит:  
– Пол холодный, – таким тоном, будто её лично оскорбляют холодные полы замка Дума.  
Мир раскладывает на калейдоскоп – кусочки коридора, кусочки Виктора, кусочки Ванды, и грани кровоточат зелёным, потом хлоп – и снова всё в порядке, только они уже в какой-то гостиной. Тут тепло, толстый ковёр на полу, массивная мебель и французское окно, через которое льётся лунный свет. За ту секунду, пока они телепортировались, Ванда успела прижаться к Виктору всем телом и даже обнять его за шею. Многолетняя боевая подготовка; за секунду Ванда и не такое может успеть.  
Ей кажется, она столь близко, что Виктор должен ощущать горячую пульсацию внутри неё. Она вот тоже кое-что ощущает – если это, конечно, не слишком защищённый элемент доспеха, неподвластный её колдовству. Хочется смеяться, но Ванда сдерживается и вместо этого притирается плотней.  
– Так лучше? – хрипло спрашивает он. Ванде нравится, как звучит сейчас его голос.  
– Я знаю, как сделать ещё лучше, – отвечает она. Достаточно одного жеста, чтобы избавиться от лишней, глупой одежды. Хорошо быть ведьмой.  
Она замирает на мгновение – то ли в нерешительности, то ли чтобы посмаковать эту почти победу, – а вот Виктор не замирает. Он уже всё решил, он тянет Ванду к себе, на себя, и они уже, кажется, на какой-то оттоманке, но Ванда точно не знает, потому что тёплые ладони гладят и раздвигают её колени, и нажимают на поверхность бёдер, как на клавиши. Она опускается сверху, и упирает руки в грудь Виктора, и выгибается назад – за спиной нет ничего, там стылая чёрная пустота, в которую можно упасть и падать бесконечно, – но она не упадёт, она держится и её держат. У них не очень получается двигаться в унисон, но даже так – жарко, правильно, одуряюще хорошо.  
Хорошо быть ведьмой, вот что.  
Кажется, Ванда кричит.

Потом Виктор скажет:  
– Это ничего не меняет.  
Она перебирает его короткие, немного влажные волосы, стараясь не касаться краёв маски; на чёртовой оттоманке нормально не устроишься, одна нога Ванды почти сползла на пол, и мёрзнет спина. Ванда пока не собирается в этом признаваться.  
Она легко отвечает:  
– Я знаю.  
В последнее время у неё аллергия на иллюзии и самообман. Это действительно ничего не меняет. Но это – что-то вроде основы для заклинания. Точка соприкосновения. Стартовая линия. С этим можно работать, изменить можно всё.  
Когда-нибудь...  
Целоваться через маску оказывается страшно неудобно.


End file.
